Half Blood Half Blood Goddess
by SamHelenCarterMagnus
Summary: Jade Potter is an abused young girl who finds herself at camp half blood with three godly fathers. Will follow Harry Potter and Percy Jackson series. Pairings yet to be decided. Select Weasley and Dumbledore bashing.
1. Arriving

A fun story to write while I ponder over how to continue changing lives. Will contain select Weasley and Dumbledore bashing. This story is also on quotev under the name Kayla.

Chapter 1~

Jade whimpered as her uncle continued to kick her. She didn't want to end up dead like her little brother. He had died two days after arriving at this horrible place. Her relatives home.

Little Jade Vallari Potter had endured beatings and being treated like a slave since she was four years old. Now she was four days from being seven years old.

Her uncle was done with her beating, so she was tossed in her cupboard. Her sanctuary. This was the only place she would cry.

Jade was 'home schooled' according to her aunt. Jade had been diagnosed with ADHD and dyslexia, so her relatives took her out of school to quarantine her freakiness.

They never taught her anything.

Jade, with great difficulty, managed to teach herself.

Jade has a eidetic and photographic memory. She remembered everything since she was eight months. She remembered the birth of her brother and the murder of her parents.

The darkness of the cupboard helped her think. It made things more quiet in her head.

She thought about how her brother, only three at the time had died when their uncle had kicked him in the head so hard that his brain had stopped sending signals to body.

Jade's aunt and uncle made her bury, her little brother outside behind the rarely ever used tool shed.

Harry James Potter had died on August 1rst 1984.

Jade had been three as well at the time, nearly four. She was exactly nine months older then Harry. She was born in November.

Jade knew she was a witch but she also felt there was something else that set her apart from normal humans.

She felt she had these connections to different aspects of the planet that she couldn't explain.

Jade could heal faster then most people. Already her broken bones and gashes were healing. It would take anywhere from two days to week to heal the worst injuries. A few might even leave scars.

Jade knew she needed to leave, or she might not survive another year in this place. When she would turn eleven she would got to Hogwarts to the old man that left her and her brother out in the cold of night. Jade didn't look forward to seeing him. She might just sign up at another school, like Beauxbatons, like her mother, Lily wanted.

But that was in another four years. She needed to get out _**now**_.

Jade fell asleep. She had a dream of she and her brother playing before their parents murder. It was fun to giggle and laugh.

"_She has your smile James."Lily said to her husband._

"_Surprising considering she isn't mine. She's a product of whatever miracle allowed us to conceive Harry." James said._

_Lily smiled at him._

"_She is our miracle." Lily said._

_Suddenly the front door burst open. A man with red snake eyes burst in._

"_Lily grab the children and run!" James yelled._

"_Foolish man. You think tat will protect your children from me." The man hissed as Lily grabbed Jade and Harry and ran upstairs._

_Both children were as deathly silent as they listened to the battle downstairs. Then there was a soft thud as something fell._

_Lily gasped and tears sprang from her eyes. Jade looked at her mother sadly. Somehow she could sense that the man who called himself her father had died._

_Jade and Harry were sitting in Harry's crib._

"_I love you two so much. Your father and I both you. Remember that my children. Be brave. Be strong." Lily whispered to her children._

_Jade reached out and stroked her mothers face._

_Lily gave them one last sad mile before standing up._

_The snake eyed man burst through the nursery door._

"_Stand aside silly girl." He hissed._

"_No, you will not take my children." Lily shouted. The glass window in the nursery rattled._

"_You dare defy lord Voldemort?!" The evil man hissed._

"_I dare. You will not have my children." Lily stood her ground._

_Jade wailed when a green light struck her mother dead._

"_And now the children." Voldemort smiled to himself._

_Jade stood protectively in front of her brother._

"_Bravery will not protect you now. Avada Kedavra." Voldemort shouted._

_The green light streaked towards the two toddlers. Jade let the curse hit her fully, protecting her brother._

_Jade suddenly got a black glint in her eyes. The curse rebounded towards Voldemort. He screamed as the curse hit him. A black cloud of smoke escaped the pile of dust and robes._

_Then the house exploded._

Jade woke up with a gasp. She was sweating heavily for a six year old. She hated that dream. It was one of her memories that she would rather forget.

Then Jade realized that there was no sound coming from the television. Her relatives must be asleep. Her cousin would definitely be hogging the TV if they were awake.

Jade stood up. She put her only possessions, two baby blankets, a tattered journal with her emotions, thoughts and ideas in it and two tiny toy soldiers that Harry had liked to play with, in a tattered backpack.

She waved her hand in front of the lock of the cupboard. She heard the familiar click and opened the door. She then snooped through her aunt and uncle's money pouches taking almost four hundred pounds.

Suddenly she heard someone come down the stairs. It was her uncle and he had spotted her.

Jade was shivering in fear. She needed to go somewhere safe.

"Girl!" Her uncle boomed.

Somewhere safe. Somewhere safe. Jade kept on thinking. Just as her uncle was lunging for her, she disappeared with a 'pop'.

Jade looked around in bewilderment. She fell on her butt.

She was in a forest with a wooden arch. It read camp half-blood. The letters actually made sense to her for once.

Her small fall had aggravated some of her wounds. Her broken ankle was broken again, gashes on her ribs, and head were bleeding again and a few ribs were broken again.

She limped towards the archway. Maybe there was something past it that could help her.

Jade stumbled up the hill, wheezing for breath as her broken ribs were hurting more then her broken ankle.

She made it passed the arch, a small blue shimmer flickering that came out of a large pine tree.

What Jade saw surprised her. Kids running around with swords, cabins and Greek style roads.

She continued on. She didn't much like being around people.

Suddenly a few of the older teenagers noticed her. They all rushed to her. Jade backed away in fear.

"We won't hurt you." A girl said.

Jade didn't say a word, her eyes were wide with fear.

"Isaac, go get Chiron and tell the Apollo kids to get ready for a patient." The girl said. A dark haired boy nodded and ran off. "Everyone else, back off, can't you see how frightened she is?" The girl said.

Jade watched as everyone except the girl backed off to a respectable distance.

The girl had bright red hair and blue eyes. She seemed really nice.

"My name is Bailey, can you tell me yours?" The girl asked.

Beth shook her head. She really wasn't good around people. Her relatives rarely if ever let her off their property.

_'Tell anyone and you'll regret it little freak.'_ Her uncles word rang in her ears. She was gone from that horrid place and she could still hear him yelling at her.

Beth hadn't realized but her thoughts had led to tears streaking down her face.

Bailey had inched closer.

"Please? I promise no harm will come to you." Bailey spoke softly.

Jade looked at her with sad eyes.

"I... I'm Jade but everyone else calls me The Freak." Jade said.

Bailey let out a soft gasp.

"Well you'll be nothing but Jade to us here." Bailey said with a small smile.

Jade looked at her with longing.

"Promise?" Jade asked.

"I promise." Bailey held out her hand. Jade cautiously took. The two stood.

Suddenly a half-horse half-man trotted up to them.

"Is this our new camper? The man asked.

"I think so. Her name is Jade." Bailey said. "Jade this is Chiron. He's our camp director." Bailey introduced the young girl.

"He keeps you safe?" Jade asked. Chiron smiled.

"Yes I do and you too as well now." Chiron said.

"So I never half to go back there?" Jade asked.

"Not if you don't want to." Chiron said.

"Good." Jade said.

"Now let's get you to the infirmary." Chiron said. "Bailey you take her and explain everything. Bring her to me when she is all healed up. Welcome to camp half-blood Jade." Chiron said before trotting off.

"I don't like it when people touch me." Jade said as they walked. The two girls were still holding hands.

"But your letting me." Bailey said.

"Your nice." Jade said as if that explained everything.

"I'm glad you think so." Bailey said.

"What did Horsey-man mean when you need to explain stuff to me?" Jade asked.

Bailey almost died laughing when she gave Chiron that nickname.

"I'll tell you after you've been healed." Bailey said.

Jade wanted to press on but somehow knew she wouldn't be getting anymore answers on that.

"Okay." Jade nodded. They reached a large building.

"This is the infirmary." Bailey said.

Jade nodded shyly and walked warily into the building.

Bailey placed her on a cot. She walked away and came back a few minutes later with a young man with blonde hair.

"Jade, this is Oliver. He's a healer." Bailey said.

Jade backed away in fear.

"Jade, honey. He's going to heal you. He won't hurt you, tight. The last part was directed at Oliver.

"Right. These hands only heal." Oliver held up his hands.

Jade relaxed a little bit.

Oliver waved his hands over her body.

"You have a lot of injuries. What happened to you?" Oliver asked sadly.

"I'm a freak." Jade shrugged.

"Jade, you are not a freak, you're very special." Bailey said.

"Drink this." Oliver handed her a gold coated goblet.

"What is it?" Jade asked.

"A very special drink called Nectar. It will help with your injuries." Oliver said.

Jade took a sip and was surprised when she tasted bacon. She drank the whole thing.

"Yummy." Jade handed the goblet back.

"You should heal soon. For now stay in bed and rest." Oliver then left.

"Before I tell you about the camp, can you tell me how you got here?" Bailey asked.

Jade looked down but began to speak.

"I was in my cupboard after my uncle hurt me. Then I fell asleep. .When I woke up, I waved my hand over the lock and got out. I stole some money from my aunt and uncle." Jade took out the money from her tattered backpack. "My uncle caught me and tried to hurt me again. I wanted to be somewhere safe. Then I was here." Jade said.

Bailey was confused. It showed on her face. She didn't know of any wish based powers like that.

"Well as you know this is camp half-blood and this is where special people come live. Do you know anything about the Greek gods?" Bailey asked.

"A little. They ruled Olympus didn't they?" Jade questioned.

"Yes, that's right. Most people think that they are just myths but they are very real. The gods, goddesses, Olympus and even the monsters. This camp houses the children of gods. Demi-gods, otherwise known as half-bloods." Bailey explained.

Jade looked very interested. Here was the other part of her she couldn't explain.

"Who's your god parent then?" Jade asked.

"I am the daughter of Demeter. I'm very good with plants." Bailey smiled.

"But how can I have a god parent? I had a mommy and daddy." Jade.

"I don't know, but we'll find out. You rest. I'll be back soon." Bailey said.

"Promise?" Jade asked.

"Of course." Bailey smiled. Then she left the large building.

Jade turned around and fell asleep.

$%^&*()*&^%$# %^&*()*&^%^&*()_(*&^%$&*()*&^%$ !%^&*()*&^%$^&*(


	2. Three Fathers

Chapter 2~

_Jade was running through a very well lighted white room. She felt very happy. She felt safe._

"_Who have we here?" A deep male voice asked. Jade stopped running and looked at a blonde haired man with blue eyes._

_Behind him appeared two other men. One with brown hair and sea green yes. Another had black hair with dark brown eyes._

"_My name is Jade." Jade introduced herself._

"_It is not often we enter a demi-gods dream without knowing their godly parent." The blonde man spoke._

"_Or that all three of us are here?" The dark haired man said._

"_Are you gods?" Jade asked._

"_Yes we are. I am Zeus." The blonde spoke._

"_I am Poseidon." The brown haired man introduced himself. He has a much softer voice then Zeus did._

"_And I am Hades." A very deep voiced man said._

"_Are one of you my parent? I already had a mommy and daddy but they died." Jade said looking sad._

"_I'm sorry to hear that." Poseidon said._

"_We need the Dorian disk." Hades said._

"_Yes, that will be perfect in determining her parent." Zeus said._

_A small flash of light and a small silver disk appeared in Zeus' hand._

"_What is that?" Jade asked._

"_This is a Darians disk. It will test your blood to tell us who your parents are." Hades said._

_All three gods were usually at each others throats but with this girl they seemed calm and gentile. They didn't know why._

"_Does it need blood?" Jade asked with fear. The gods saw her fear and sought to reassure her._

"_I'm afraid so but it will only be a small amount and not hurt at all." Zeus said._

_Jade closed her eyes and nodded._

"_Okay." Jade held out her hand._

_The disk whirred as it processed the blood._

"_This cannot be." Hades gasped._

_Jade opened her eyes._

_Above the disk was a lightning bolt, a trident and Cerberus._

"_She is the child of all three of us." Poseidon said._

"_I remember. It was the spring solstice. We had a huge argument. It was the only one where our blood had fallen from Olympus." Zeus said._

"_We must have impregnated her mother through our blood." Hades said._

"_So you're all my daddy?" Jade asked._

"_Yes,I suppose we are." Hades said with a smile._

_Jade smiled back._

"_We have now all claimed you but the children at the camp will become jealous and hateful to find you are a child of three gods." Zeus said._

"_You can choose one of us to claim you publicly." Poseidon said._

"_I have to choose? Jade asked._

"_Yes but not to worry, we are still your fathers even in private." Hades said._

"_Well I suppose I'll choose Hades. I think my first power was sensing the dead, so it fits." Jade said._

_Hades was absolutely beaming._

"_Very well. Now we have to get you a cabin." Poseidon said somewhat disappointed his daughter didn't choose him._

"_Done." Zeus said. "Only time." He said to Hades._

_Hades nodded, bemused._

"_Now it is time for you to wake up my daughter." Zeus said._

Jade awoke. This time she wasn't gasping or sweating. It was a nice change.

She sat up. There was more of that drink by her cot. She drank it. It tasted so good.

"You're awake." Bailey said from beside her.

Jade turned and smiled.

"I feel great." Jade smiled. And for the first time she truly did. No more constant aches from the beatings.

"Glad to know. Bailey, do demi-gods have dreams about their godly parent?" Jade asked.

"Sometimes. Why did you?" Bailey asked.

"I think. He just send I would see him soon." Jade said.

"Very mysterious." Bailey said. "Come on. Chiron will want to see you now that you're awake."

Jade stood from the bed. She was a little dizzy at first but she managed to steady herself.

"Alright. Can you lead the way? I don't know where I'm going." Jade said.

"That's what I'm here for." Bailey smiled.

Jade felt more confident in the hours she had been at the camp. She feel her uncles hold on her slowly slipping away.

Jade and Bailey didn't walk very far before they stopped in front of a large cabin.

"This is the big house. Go inside and see Chiron. I need to start my classes." Bailey said.

"Okay." Jade nodded. She felt a little nervous as she entered the big house, as Bailey called it.

Jade walked into the main room.

"Ah, young Jade. Do you feel better?" The horsey-man asked.

"Yes Mr. Horsey-man." Jade nodded.

A Scruffy older man beside Chiron began to laugh.

"I like this one." An older looking man said with a laugh.

"I am Chiron. This is Mr. D." Chiron introduced himself and the other man with a playful smile on his face.

"Beer-man!" Jade exclaimed. She didn't know how she knew that he was the god of wine. She just knew.

Mr. D scowled but gave her a small smile.

"Please have a seat Jade." Chiron pointed to a table with chairs.

"Did Bailey explain what camp half-blood is?" Chiron asked.

"Yes. That I'm a demi-god. I'm two half-bloods." Jade grinned like the young child she is.

Chiron gave a thoughtful frown.

"How so?" Chiron asked.

"My mommy was a witch. My daddy was too but now I know he wasn't my daddy. I'm a witch too." Jade said.

"Your mom must be a descendent of Hecate." Mr. D said.

"Who is she?" Jade asked with wonder.

"Goddess of Magic." Mr. D. Said.

"I'm super Goddess!" Jade said excitedly.

"Don't get so ahead of yourself kid. You still have mortal blood in you from your mother." Mr. D said.

Jade nodded still excited. These people were nice. It was a great change.

"Now we will get you started with your training and classes. Settle you into the Hermes cabin. Hopefully we'll figure out who your father is soon." Chiron said.

"Where's the Hermes cabin? And I haven't any clothes but my uncle says freaks don't get stuff that belongs to normal people." Jade said looking down.

"You are not a freak my dear girl." Mr. D said softly.

Jade gathered from Chiron's surprised look that Mr. D wasn't overly nice to most people.

"We'll get you a catalogue from one of the Aphrodite kids. You'll be able to order clothes from that. I will show to the Hermes cabin myself." Chiron said.

"I'll be talking to Hecate." Mr. D. Said before he disappeared. Jade gaped a little.

"I wanna do that!" Jade said in awe.

Chiron just chuckled.

"I'll be making up your timetable later. You'll get it tomorrow. Now come with me Jade." Chiron said.

Jade followed the centaur.

They approached a nice looking cabin. Jade was brought inside by Chiron.

"Everybody, this is Jade. She will be staying here." Chiron spoke in a voice that commanded respect.

Their was at least two dozen kids in here. All of them were looking at her.

Jade suddenly felt shy.

"Regular or undetermined?" A blonde boy asked.

"Undetermined I'm afraid. Now make her feel welcome. Lunch is in twenty minutes." Chiron said before trotting away.

Jade felt uncomfortable with all the campers staring at her.

"The free bunks are there." The blonde boy pointed to the south side of the cabin.

Jade nodded.

She chose the bottom bunk closest to the window.

"I'm Jared Preston. Hermes cabin counsellor." The blonde boy spoke. Jade then looked around. About three quarters of the cabin blond and more then half were boys.

"I'm Jade Potter." Jade introduced herself shyly.

"Please to meet you Jade." Jared smiled.

Jade nodded. She gripped her tattered backpack protectively.

"Don't worry. Hermes kids don't steal from inside their own cabin." Jared said. Everyone else had finally gone back to doing their own things.

"It's all I've got." Jade said with a sad look in her eyes.

"Can you show me?" Jared asked.

Jade shook her head.

"I can't. Their special." Jade said.

"I understand." Jared said with a small nod. "Someone will come and get you when it's time for dinner or just follow us when we all leave." Jared said.

"Okay. Thank you." Jade said.

Jared left and went to his own room in the cabin.

Jade sat on the bed. It had a nice blanket and pillow. She had only slept with her and Harry's baby blanket.

She didn't like how open this cabin was. She liked her small cupboard. It made her feel safe.

Jade then used the blanket to curtain off her bed from the rest of the cabin.

Then she pulled out her journal. Living in her cupboard she had developed an excellent ability to see in the dark.

She wrote down her thoughts on this new camp down with her stub of a pencil.

Sometime later Jade heard the cabin door open.

An excited Bailey was speaking.

"Is Jade here?" She asked.

"Yeah. In the bunk with the blanket around it. What a weirdo." A girl had spoken.

Jade's eyes stung with unshed tears. That had hurt.

"Don't be rude Vanessa." Bailey said. Then footsteps got closer to Jades bunk.

The curtain was lifted.

Bailey's smiling face was looking at her.

"I've got something for you." Bailey handed her a catalogue.

"The Aphrodite's kids catalogue?" Jade asked.

"Yep. Can I take this down so I can look through it with you?" Bailey gestured to the blanket curtain.

"Only on your side. Like the dark. It makes me feel safe." Jade said.

Bailey had a curious look at that statement but acquiesced. Bailey sat down next to Jade.

"Alright, lets take a look." Bailey said.

The two girls looked through the catalogue. In ten minutes Bailey had managed to get Jade to pick out ten outfits and three pairs of shoes, as well as a new backpack. Jade felt that she didn't deserve any of this stuff.

Bailey close the catalogue.

"I'll go and order your things now. They'll be here by tomorrow." Bailey said.

"Here, to help pay." Jade handed her a hundred pounds.

"Oh, honey, you don't need to." Bailey said.

"But I want to. You have all been so nice to me the short time I've been here. Please?" Jade begged.

"Alright. I'll see you at dinner." Bailey smiled gently at Jade and left. Jade put the curtain back to it's original place.

She took out the two baby blankets and put them down as her replacement blanket.

Jade put the backpack underneath her mattress. You could barely notice it was there.

Soon she heard everyone shuffling towards the door.

Jared peeked into her curtain.

"It's time for Dinner Jade." He said.

Jade nodded and stood. She left for the big house with Jared and the other Hermes kids.

"You can sit with us until your godly parent is determined. When that happens you will sit with your cabin." Jared said.

"This place is so cool." Jade said in awe.

"That it is." Jared smiled.

Jade sat down at the crowded table. Bailey to her from her won table. Jade smiled and waved back.

She peered interestingly at the empty plate and goblet in front of her.

Jared noticed.

"Think of any food you want. It'll come to you." Jared said.

"Bacon and orange juice." Jade thought aloud.

Her plate filled with freshly cooked bacon and her goblet filled with her drink of choice.

"Awesome." Jade grinned and digged into her plate of bacon.

Chiron stepped up onto a platform.

"If you all would pay attention for one moment." Chiron announced. The noisy campers quieted down almost immediately and looked to Chiron.

"The gods have deemed Hades worthy to have a cabin here at Camp Half-blood. It is already half-way built. We also have a new camper, whom most of you met mid afternoon yesterday. Her name is Jade Potter. We also have two new claimed children. Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena and Luke Castellan, son of Hermes. Capture the flag will be in three days time. The teams will be posted on the board tomorrow morning. Enjoy your meal." Chiron finished his announcements and went to sit at the same table as Mr. D.

Jade smiled as she looked around. She would enjoy this camp immensely.

%$#%^&*((*&^%^$ ! #$%^&*((*&^%$# #$%^&*((*^# $%$*()(&^&#$%*&*()&* ^$


	3. Being Claimed

Chapter 3~

A week had gone by. Jade had begun her classes and training.

She wasn't allowed to participate in capture the flag. She was too young. Jade understood but it was still disappointing.

Hades hadn't claimed her yet. He said that he was looking for the perfect timing.

Jade had celebrated her seventh birthday in private, although her fathers had each given her a present. Trident earrings from Poseidon. They made her invisible with the words washed away. Zeus gave her a lightning bolt necklace that would turn into a celestial dagger. Hades gave her a silver bracelet laced with skulls and roses that once belonged to her mother Lily.

Jade had no idea how he got it but he enchanted it for direct communication with the underworld.

Hecate also gave her a wand, 7 inches, Ebony wood and a duel core of phoenix feather and basilisk venom.

Her first presents ever. It was the greatest day of her life.

The Aphrodite kids had given her the clothes she had ordered. Today she was wearing jeans, a long sleeve grey shirt and sneakers.

Jade enjoyed her new things immensely.

Chiron had discovered more about her past. That she was the girl-who-lived and her dead brother was the boy-who-lived and that she would be attending Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry when she was eleven.

Jade understood but she didn't want to see the headmaster that manipulated her and her family anytime soon.

She studied her mothers knowledge through the bracelet. Under her curtain the words would flow like a holographic display. She was able to practice spells using the wand Hecate gave her.

Every night Jade would sacrifice to the three gods and two goddesses that met everything to her.

The two goddesses being Hecate for gifting her with magic and Hera for not killing her.

Tonight was the sing along.

Jade sat with Bailey.

"I don't like singing." Jade whispered to her.

"Neither do I. Mostly It's just the Apollo kids that sing." Bailey said.

Jade nodded as she noticed. The Apollo kids were harping out their vocals.

She fooled around with her bracelet. Hades had gotten her oms knowledge from her at peace soul in the underworld.

"Who gave that to you?" Bailey asked when she noticed jade toying around with it.

"I got it for my seventh birthday." Jade said. She lied about the last part. She knew very well who gave it to her.

"When was your birthday?" Bailey asked.

Jade looked down. She avoided the question. She didn't like the attention.

"Three days ago. November 3rd." Jade said quietly but Bailey had heard it.

Bailey stood up. Jade groaned. She was going to make a big deal out of it.

"Everyone stop for a moment. We missed Jades birthday. It was three days ago." Bailey shouted.

"Why didn't you tell us!?" A Hephaestus son asked.

"Yeah, a demi-god birthday is a great day to celebrate!" A Ares daughter shouted.

"I've never had a birthday party before." Jade said.

That seemed to quiet down the campers before there ere shouts of outrage.

"Never had a party?"

"Just who were these horrible mortals?"

"We'll storm their house tonight."

"Now everyone calm down." Chiron intervened.

"Jade was turning red from all the attention. She really hated the stares. She just wanted a quiet life but with her roles in the Wizarding and demi-god worlds she wouldn't have a choice but to have a very exciting life.

"Sorry Jade but for a demi-god to have a birthday is important." Bailey said.

"Why?" Jade asked.

"It means you aren't dead." Jared said simply. He had sit beside them in the middle of the shouting.

"Oh." Jade said simply. That seemed a little depressing.

"Jade you will have a party. Tomorrow morning before lunch." Chiron announced.

Jade felt like banging her head on a table, if she had been sitting at one instead of a bench.

"It'll be fun." Bailey said.

Jade nodded numbly.

Why couldn't they understand that she hated attention. She didn't want it. She didn't want to celebrate a birthday when her brother would no longer get to have one. She felt selfish at getting something her brother didn't.

Jade stood from her bench and walked off towards the Hermes cabin.

"I did something bad didn't I?" Bailey said.

"Of course young one, but Jade Potter is something very special. She will have attention wherever she goes." Chiron said walking up to the teenagers.

"I have to let her know why I did it.' Bailey said starting to get up.

"No I'll do it. She's probably pretty mad at you." Jared said.

"Tell her I'm sorry." Bailey said.

Jared nodded and headed off in the direction of his cabin.

He walked for a few minutes before reaching the cabin built for the messenger of the gods.

Once entering the large cabin he hard sobbing from behind Jades curtained bunk.

"Jade?" Jared called out.

"Go away." The young girls voice sniffled.

"I can't do that. Why does the thought of of birthday party frighten you" Jared asked from right beside the bunk.

"Too many reasons." Jade said as she sniffled her sobs.

Jared opened the curtain and sat beside Jade.

"It would help to talk about it." Jared said. Jade looked into his eyes and saw honesty.

She took a deep breath to talk. She didn't notice but a few campers, including Bailey had entered the cabin listening in.

"I only ever had two birthday's with loving family that loved me. My first and second. My brother only had his first birthday. My aunt and uncle saw to it we never had any love. I only remembered mine and Harry's birthday because of my excellent memory. However my brother died one day after he turned three years old. He never got a happy birthday, so why should I?" Jade began to cry again.

Jared hugged her.

Jade froze at the physical contact but didn't fight it.

"Wouldn't your brother want you to be happy?" Jared asked.

"I...I guess so." Jade said as Jared released her from the hug.

"Then be happy for him. For his memory." Jared said.

Jade nodded.

"Okay, but I still don't like all the attention." Jade said.

"I'm really sorry Jade." Bailey said, bringing Jade's attention to the other campers.

"I know." Jade said. Bailey hugged her too.

Then suddenly everyone was staring at her... no, above her head at something.

Jade looked up.

There was a Cerberus with a small key underneath it.

"You're a daughter of Hades blessed by Hecate." Bailey gasped.

"We've gotta tell Chiron." Jared said.

The other campers in the cabin seemed a bit wary of her but those who heard her speak knew her to be a true gentle soul.

Jade was once again ushered outside the doors. Jared and Bailey walked alongside with her to the big house where Chiron was.

"Do you hate me now?" Jade asked.

"We could never hate you." Bailey said.

The trio walked inside the big house. Chiron and Mr. D were playing Pinochle after the fiasco at the sing along.

"What is it?" Chiron asked.

"Jade has been claimed." Jared said.

"By Hades and blessed by Hecate." Bailey said.

Jade looked shyly at the two teachers.

"You've been claimed faster then most and in a more private manner." Chiron said.

"Hades is usually more showy." Mr. D muttered.

"Well the Hades cabin was completed yesterday. You can move in there now." Chiron said.

"You'll visit, right?" Jade asked the two older teenagers.

"Of course. You'll never be alone." Jared said.

"Never again." Bailey repeated.

"Thank you." Jade hugged her two friends. "I need to talk too Chiron in private about my father." Jade said.

Bailey and Jared left without argument.

"I know what you want to speak about. Mr. D has found out and told me. You have three fathers. The big three." Chiron said.

"I was worried you didn't know. They came to me in my dreams and told me." Jade said.

"Yes, you have more godly blood flowing through you then others. For now this must be kept secret." Chiron said.

"I know." Jade said. She looked down. "I'm just not used to nice people. Or anyone else really." Jade said.

Chiron looked sad. Even Mr. D, who the kids said was a jerk looked saddened by Jades proclamation.

"Well everyone here is family. Over time you will come to realize that we all care for you." Chiron said.

"I know." Jade said.

"Come on. I'll take you to your new cabin. Your stuff will already be there." Mr. D said. Chiron looked surprised at the Gods proclamation again.

Jade followed the god outside and they began to walk where the cabins are.

"Now the cabins of the big three are more secluded then the other gods." Mr. D said.

"Do you have kids here?" Jade asked.

"Yes, two." Mr. D said.

"Do they know?" Jade asked.

"Of course but it is better I do not socialize with them." Mr. D said.

"Why not?" Jade asked, truly curious.

"They need to find their own path." Mr. D said.

"That makes sense." Jade said.

"Now I have spoken with Hecate. She will be giving you private lessons on your magic every Sunday. Tell no one of your magic until she gives permission." Mr. D said.

"I promise." Jade nodded.

"Here is Cabin number four. Welcome home." Mr. D gestured at the two story stone and wood cabin.

"It's so pretty." Jade said.

"Now go pick a room. Our party will be tomorrow."

As soon as Jade ran into the cabin, Mr. D walked away. Jade found her backpack and gifts on the couch in the sitting room. There was three bedrooms, a bathroom and a sitting room on the first floor. The second floor had a bedroom and a bathroom.

Jade picked the upstairs bedroom because it was the most enclosed. She felt so much safer in small enclosed and dark spaces. She didn't even think that it began with the cupboard.

She remembered Voldemort had attacked her, everyone she loved was gone and the house had collapsed. She and her brother sat in their the in the darkness. Even when she was rescued by the giant and carried in his hand she felt safe.

Jade got ready for bed as she was changing she caught her reflection in the full length mirror. Her body was riddled with scars. They always made sure to stay away from her face. Wouldn't want the neighbours to talk.

She could remember how she got each and every scar. Most of them should have killed her. The biggest one ran across her chest in jagged pattern. A clothes hanger was gouged into her skin when her relatives discovered she was dyslexic.

Jade sighed and put on her new pajama's. She needed to get some rest. She had a big day ahead of her tomorrow.

! ##$%%^&*()(**^%$^# ! #$%^*&^%$# ! #$%^&*((&^%$# $%^&**^&%


End file.
